


rainbow bow ties

by catzennie



Series: nct boy x boy smutties [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Crossdressing Kink, Facials, Fisting, Gags, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Rimming, Roommates, Top Lee Taeyong, i dont know, yuta wears a skirt though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catzennie/pseuds/catzennie
Summary: taeyong can't control himself when he walks in on a cross-dressed yuta touching himself ~
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: nct boy x boy smutties [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711279
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	rainbow bow ties

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags ! this oneshot is the kinkiest one yet :) the fisting is only there for a bit so its easy to scroll past if its not your thing ! <3

yuta peeped from the bathroom door and grinned slyly when there was no one in the dorm. that means that yuta can take part in his little secret that only one other person that wasn't himself knew about.

he walks out the bathroom all manly; water droplets running down his hairline reaching to his forehead, fit body for everyone to see and a towel hanging low around his waist. he swoops back his brown hair and lets drops of water fall to the floor. he steps over the small puddle he's created and continues walking.

since he's alone he claps his hands in excitement when he searches far deep into his closet and finds all the skirts, dresses and cute sweaters he hides. he locks the door... well at least he thinks he's locked it. he was lucky his roommate wasn't a particularly grumpy person when it came to locking doors, that roommate being the one and only lee taeyong that is. he takes racks and racks of hangers off and lays them down neatly on his side of the bed.

he bites his lip thinking about how cute he'll look in these feminine pieces of clothing. yuta picks a hefty plain white sweater up and nods to himself, swiftly changing into it. he laughs when he realises that he still hadn't put on any panties yet. he chooses a pair of white undies with rainbow trim around the outside lining and a matching sizeable bow at the back, just above his bum. he was a bit disappointed when he notices that no one can see the bow because his sweater covered it but at the end just accepted it.

with that he also jumped into a short black skirt that kissed his thighs. he twirled around in his spot, feeling pretty. but... he wasn't finished yet. the boy tucks his sweater into the skirt and clips on rainbow suspenders over the sweater before connecting them to the skirt. now his sweater wasn't so plain looking and had an element that matched with his underwear.

he sits on the edge of the bed and slips on white stockings over his legs and thighs before standing up and going towards the mirror. he brushes his hair and clips a petite bow into it. the bow was also rainbow in colour and quite small, so not like one of jojo siwa's enormous hair bows.

he doesn't dress up for anyone though. to yuta, he just does it for fun. he feels pretty, in a different way than when he looks good at live shows, and he likes looking cute. not that he would admit that to anyone though.

he takes mirror selfies; one where his thumb is inside his mouth and he's looking into the camera naughtily, and another where he lifts the back of his skirt to expose the big silk bow looming over his bum.

he neatly packs everything back into his closet before he remembers... his outfit's not complete just yet.

he hurriedly pulls out a tray filled with nail polish bottles from under the bed and hums as his brain tries to choose a colour. he goes for the boring, basic colour of black because he doesn't want to waste his favourite bubblegum pink polish. with a palm flat against the table he paints his fingernails with precision, although every once in a while the polish makes contact with his skin.

the right hand is a bit harder to do since he's painting with his left, but he manages.

he stands in front of a fan to help them dry faster. now the last thing he needs is makeup.

he snatches the pouch of taeyong's makeup and digs for eyeliner.

he applies it generously onto his upper lash line and waterline, before finishing it off with a sharp cat eye and moving onto mascara.

firstly he curls his eyelashes, then he puts on the mascara to make them look thicker and more attractive.

he's finally done after he sprinkles fine glitter onto his eyelids.

yuta looks in the mirror and is very satisfied with his transformation. he truly does look good in both genders. in fact... he looks so good that he gets turned on looking at himself...

taeyong makes his way back to the dorm after a long day of recording at the studio. he sees that most of 127 are already there, except for his roommate yuta. maybe yuta was tired so taeyong doesn't think anything of it and cooks for the rest of the 9 members.

taeyong himself wasn't very hungry and was exhausted after such a tiring day so he bids his 'good nights' and heads for his room.

usually taeyong knocks but since he thinks that yuta's sleeping he doesn't.

the bedroom door swings open and there, on the bed was his roommate. what he wasn't expecting though was that yuta wasn't sleeping, in fact.. far from it.  
taeyong knew that yuta crossdressed when he was bored or was alone at the dorm. so yes he has gone home to yuta casually sitting at the table in a dress or a skirt but not anything like this.

the younger was splayed out across the bed, a hand suspiciously placed underneath his skirt. he was panting, eyes squeezed shut and brown hair matted to his forehead with sweat. taeyong really hopes that yuta wasn't doing what he thinks he's doing.

when a loud whine escapes the younger boy's lips the atmosphere gradually becomes clouded with lust.

taeyong gulps and silently watches yuta get off. he chokes when yuta flips his black skirt up to get a better grip on his cock. taeyong never thought in a million years that he'd be watching his roommate, one of his closest friends ever... masturbating through their panties.

since taeyong is a well mannered and respectful human being (even when it came to accidentally walking in on someone masturbating) he turns to the door. that's when his heart stops.

the friction between his new sneakers and the newly cleaned floor cause his feet to produce a loud 'squeak'.

yuta's wailing comes to a halt and taeyong freezes.

yuta pats his skirt down and gets up on his feet immediately, "i thought i locked the door..."

taeyong doesn't know if he should leave or...

"yonggie?"

taeyong jumps back when yuta taps his shoulder suddenly. the older's eyes rake down yuta's figure neatly dressed in a girly outfit.

"oh heyyy yutaaa..."

"were you watching me..??"

"w-what?! god no! i um–"

"hyung....." yuta has a teasing manner in his voice when he takes taeyong's hand and places it at his waist, "don't lie...."

"yuta what're you..." taeyong panics when yuta's arms sling around his neck and he brings himself closer to taeyong.

"play with me yonggie~" yuta's breath tickles the shell of taeyong's ear as he leans in close to whisper, "i look pretty right..?"

lust fogs up taeyong's brain, preventing it to, literally, think 'straight'.

"y-yes of course you look pretty, you always look pretty..... sure i- i'll play with you..." taeyong's arms circle around yuta's waist and yuta pushes both their crotches flush together.

the younger breaks free from taeyong's arms and locks the door properly this time.

"can i be your /pup/?" yuta bites his lip after the question and bats his eyelashes prettily, the glitter on his eyelids shimmer in the dim lighting of the room.

"/p–pup/?" taeyong's eyes widen at yuta's hidden kink. taeyong usually isn't a very dominant person but the dominance slowly seeps out of him and he can't resist the temptation to flip the younger boy's skirt up.

yuta eagerly spins around so his butt is facing the older. he giggles when taeyong groans and pinches his ass cheeks. yuta gasps when taeyong bends down and raises his skirt up. the older traces the big rainbow bow on the back of the other's panties lightly, before taking the undies off.

with one hand lifting the black skirt up and the other spreading the younger's ass cheeks apart taeyong pushes yuta face down into the sheets.

the teeny-weeny rainbow clip-on bow in yuta's hair loosens and gets lost in his thick hair when his head throws back as taeyong nips gently at his hole before withdrawing.

taeyong's hands run all over to caress yuta's ass down to his sock-covered thighs, "such a pretty pup.."

he takes the flesh of yuta's ass into his teeth and sucks harshly and when he pulls back he leaves a purple mark. he soothes the area with his tongue; this has yuta writhing beneath him, hips rutting into the inside of the skirt. his smaller cock leaks strings of precum onto the fabric.

yuta feels all giddy inside when taeyong fiddles with the hem of his short skirt. giggling he braces himself on his hands and knees shakily and pushes his hips back.

taeyong positions the other at the center of the bed and experimentally laps his tongue over the twitching hole like a sweet treat.

"aaahh..." yuta's voice cracks in the most obscene way possible; his arms melt down to the sheets so he's on his elbows and knees and his eyes are glassy with tears of pleasure.

"tsk tsk.... pup is being so loud..." taeyong grabs a tuft of yuta's locks and yanks his head back; the mini bow falls out from yuta's hair and hits the ground, "you know the others can hear you right?" yuta's teeth dig into his bottom lip as he tries to quieten down; he nods breathlessly. the others probably heard that loud moan he let out. 

"you need to be quiet.... right pup?" 

"mhnmn..."

"how about your pretty panties hm?" taeyong doesn't wait for an answer and gets off the bed. his eyes scan the floor; trying to find a pair of white undies with rainbow trim and a big rainbow bow.  
once taeyong does find them he bundles them up and roughly stuffs it into yuta's mouth, "shut it pup."

god... yuta loves it.

"pass me the lube, pup." taeyong reaches his hand out, patiently waiting for yuta to bring him the bottle from the bedside drawer.

yuta gives taeyong the bottle and gets back to facing the other way.

"i'm gonna finish this bottle, whether you like it or not." taeyong smears the cold liquid onto his fingers and blows on them before circling his rim.

yuta whines into his panties; the bow is so big that it nearly chokes him so he takes the undies out from his mouth and decides to just hold them over his lips to prevent any loud noises from coming out.

taeyong thrusts 3 lubed-up fingers into yuta's hole; he wriggles his fingers inside and looks over to yuta, quirking an eyebrow.

"f-fingered myself in the shower..." yuta blabbers, explaining why the stretch of 3 fingers was so easy to get past.

"ohh..." taeyong nods, fingertips pressing against the sweet spot inside yuta's ass; the younger boy whimpers and sniffles into his underwear.

"w-whole hand.... i can take it," yuta turns back to face the older with pleading eyes.

"the whole hand?!"

"please..."

taeyong swallows thickly and nods. with the help of more lubricant his pinky slowly wriggles in to join his 3 other fingers.

he squeezes a shit ton of more lube onto the other's hole and his own hand. finally, his thumb presses into the entrance and his knuckle followed by his entire fist enters the other boy.

yuta forces his underwear back into his mouth and cries out; thighs quivering and chest heaving. the rainbow suspenders against his sweater are getting so tight that they might snap back so he slips them off his shoulders and let them hang off.

yuta's hole amazingly takes taeyong's fist all the way down to his wrist. 

juices are escaping and oozing out of the younger's abused hole, taeyong has streams of lube and slick trickling down his forearm and the panties inside yuta's mouth must now be absolutely soaked with saliva. it's the weirdest yet most arousing situation taeyong has ever been in.

taeyong's fist punches deep into yuta's heat; thankfully, taeyong reacts fast enough to shove the knickers back inside the younger's mouth before he could cry out.

the older groans at the foreign feeling of warm, wet walls squeezing around his wrist. yuta's body was thrumming; electricity running through his veins and waves of pleasure ripping throughout his entire body.

yuta's too lightheaded to realise that taeyong had already taken his dirty fist out and had undressed himself.

the younger claws at the sheets desperately, shaking his bum side to side. he whines when he accidentally makes his skirt cover his ass by letting it fall down.

"just a second pup," taeyong chuckles, flicking his skirt up his back to expose the younger boy's ass.

"holy fuck..." taeyong marvels at yuta's gaping hole, and when he spreads the younger boy's ass-cheeks apart a poor hole spewing and gushing out slick is revealed.

the sight itself is so mouth-watering, so erotic, that he could just jerk off to the view and come within seconds.

he figures that a warning isn't necessary, so he takes the initiative to just push the head of his cock inside.

yuta regains consciousness when his hole stretches around something that wasn't a fist.

the younger's lips part open for a silent scream, panties tumbling out from his mouth. he turns his head back to face the older with half lidded eyes and pouts his lips, "you know you can k-kiss me hyung..."

taeyong's been waiting for those words for so long. he was scared that yuta would feel like kissing would be too.... 'intimate' because they weren't officially partners, but still that would make no sense logically because they were currently connected by each other's most intimate parts. touching lips together wouldn't hurt right?

taeyong turns yuta's chin to face him and their lips brushed against each other; their first try at a kiss had failed because of the fast pace of taeyong's hips that prevented them from kissing properly. the second attempt they succeed; yuta gets back on his hands and taeyong slows down his hips, instead of going for fast shallow thrusts he opts for slow but deep ones that would hit yuta's sweet spot.

"i can't....." yuta pulls away and his eyes scrunch shut, "i need to come..." he begs with big eyes, just like a little /pup/.

not wanting the younger to soil the sheets with white stickiness taeyong shifts yuta around so he's on his back.

"come on pup, cum." the older takes yuta's leaking dick into his palm and strokes it diligently, his thumb flicking the head.

the younger bites the back of his hand and his spine arches; white streaks spurt out from his cock. thank god taeyong angles the twitching length at his own torso so that yuta wouldn't get cum on his skirt or sweater. 

yuta smiles breathlessly as the effects of his orgasm slowly wear off. taeyong, being the considerate person he is, had stopped all his movements just in case yuta would get too sensitive and the overstimulation would hurt.

yuta's smile drops when his eyes go back to the older who's cock now looked almost painfully hard.

taeyong notices yuta staring, he grins. "care to help?"

"fuck yes." he nods eagerly, sitting up.

"i bet you'd look sooo good with your face covered in cum, right pup?"

the younger boy definitely agrees, nodding his head up and down. he hops off the bed and gets on his knees in front of the bed, waiting for the other. 

yuta thought that taeyong would want to be comfortable and sit at the edge of the bed, but no. he rather stands in front of the younger and brushes his hair back, "aww.. it looks like that pretty bow is gone."

you don't say? yuta thinks, eyes skimming over the floor to look sadly at his rainbow hair bow that flew out of his hair quite some time ago.

yuta waves it off and gets his attention back to taeyong, or more like his dick. he wraps his pretty fingers around the shaft and sticks his tongue out.

taeyong completely forgets to give the younger boy a warning, his hand muffles the moans that escape his lips after cum decorates the other boy's face. 

yuta giggles and drags a finger through the cum that had smeared itself onto his cheek before popping the finger into his mouth. 

yuta hooks his suspenders back up onto his shoulders and pats his skirt down when he stands up. he laughs looking at the older male panting at the edge of the bed.

"that good hm?" yuta teases, picking up his underwear off the floor. taeyong just nods with sleepy eyes before flopping back onto the mattress.

"you know i like being called pup..." yuta interrupts taeyong's daze and the older stirs awake, "yea..?"

"i'd also like it if you called me your boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking the time to read this, i hope you liked it ! ♡♡♡


End file.
